nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Deadly Sins vs. Melascula
Seven Deadly Sins vs. Melascula is a battle fought between the Seven Deadly Sins, along with Elizabeth Liones and Elaine, and Melascula of the Ten Commandments. Prologue The Seven Deadly Sins arrive to the city stronghold, Corand, to investigate the origin of the dimensional distortion that prevent anyone from entering in Camelot. Battle As the Seven Deadly Sins enter Corand, Escanor points out to Meliodas that someone was standing on the other side of the bridge. This is none other than Meliodas's younger brother, Zeldris. Meliodas then charges towards Zeldris, activating his demon mark. He splits Zeldris's body in two with his sword, only to find that this "Zeldris" was an illusion. A voice is heard, welcoming him, then Meliodas is trapped inside the Antan no Mayu. Ban, realizing that Melascula has appeared, jumps and attempts to save the captain, but fail to do so. Hawk then notices thousands of skeletons laying on the ground, that begin to rise, muttering curses. The skeletons instantly charge and attack the Seven Deadly Sins, only to be extremely weak, even for Hawk who was able to take one down. Meanwhile, inside the cocoon of darkness, Meliodas attempts to break out using Hellblaze, only to be informed by Melascula that it shall not work, since his Hellblaze is made of dark energy, as well as the cocoon. Meliodas attempts to strike her, only to see it was an illusion once more. Melascula then informs him that all of his negative energy is being transferred into "something else". Suddenly, the skeletons fighting the Seven Deadly Sins grow stronger. Melascula then explains, that the negative energy is being transferred to the souls possessing the skeletons, through a technique called Shura no Onshu. Due to the sudden power up of the souls, the Seven Deadly Sins now have a more formidable opponent. A single skeleton punches Diane into a building. Gowther attempts to stop the majority of the skeletons with Jack, a technique which stops the movement of nerves in a singular spot which is hit, but with no effect. Merlin destroy them with a spell, and then explains to Gowther that the spirits are not moving through nerves, but their anger and hatred. However, even though the skeletons are now much more powerful, the Seven Deadly Sins begin to unleash more of their true power. King uses True Chastiefol's fourth form, Sunflower, and causes a mass explosion destroying quite a few of the reanimated soldiers. Diane then uses Rush Rock, and crushes a lot of soldiers. Ban in the other hand, is having problems with the skeletons, who attack him constantly, until Escanor appears and help him, destroying a lot of them. Melascula, shocked, decides to take all of the negative energy that was dispersed among the reanimated soldiers, and place it in the last standing one. However, the amount is far too great and such destroys the final skeleton, leaving Melascula completely dumbfounded. Suddenly, Merlin senses a odd presence, and then informs the Seven Deadly Sins that the spirits are trying to possess them, so they must hold onto their consciousness. Unfortunately for the group, Diane is possessed by them. Meanwhile, back at the Boar Hat, Elaine attempts to go to Ban, and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins. Only to see that Elizabeth, the goddess, has awakened and is ready to assist her. Diane performs Drole's Dance. Merlin then states that the only way to defeat Diane is to attack her, however, King tries to bring her back through words. Gowther checks Diane's power level and state it as 48,000. He tries to warn King, but the fairy's attention is totally focused on Diane. The giant then kicks King against a rock, and knocks him out. Escanor then punches Diane harshly in the stomach, shattering her armor. Diane then, not hesitating, strikes him with her fist. Gowther then approaches Diane, and uses Invasion to enter in Diane's head, in hopes of bringing Diane back to herself. As Gowther reaches out for her, the vengeful souls grab her and take her further away, rejecting Gowther back to reality. She then strikes Gowther with Gideon, and sends him flying. Melascula rejoice and laughs at the scene, as Meliodas is worried. The spirits then start attacking Diane, hurting her body as they control it. Helbram appears and asks the spirits to stop. He confessess that he's the one who killed them all, so they should take their anger out on him. Helbram gives them the helmet where his spirit reside. They take the helmet and crush it, relieving most of the vengeful spirits. However, many still remain controlling Diane. The spirits begin to attempt an attack, only to be struck my a mysterious wind. A drill-shaped projectile pierces Diane from the back, exorcising all the spirits that remained inside her. Diane then turns and spots her two precious friends, Elaine and Elizabeth. Melascula realizes the goddess Elizabeth has awakened, informing Meliodas who now looks worried. Melascula leaves Meliodas so she can fight the Sins. Elizabeth heals Diane's and King's wounds, and is greeted with many questions. However, their reunion is interrupted with Melascula's arrival. Melascula then transforms into her true form, a large snake. Melascula then immediately attacks Ban, trying to swallow him up, however, Ban holds up her jaws in desperation. Elaine attacks Melascula with a wind spell, to have no effect and to be hit down to the ground. Elaine gets up once more and charges to Ban and grabs him from between Melascula's jaws. Everyone looks at Elaine, astonished at her new form. Elaine sprouted wings and her hair grew longer. She hugs Ban and exchanges a moment with him. All of a sudden, the center of Corand instantly collapses, with a surge of evil and dark energy. Such is revealed that the sinister power is Meliodas. Escanor summons his sacred treasure, Rhitta and then approaches Meliodas. Melascula then states that this Meliodas is what the Ten Commandments feared back when he was their leader 3,000 years ago, his Assault Mode. Merlin then encases the two in a Perfect Cube. Melascula looks at the Sins, now relieved that the two are trapped in there, unable to harm her. Ban then jumps and attempts to snatch Melascula's final heart, but is unable to locate it since Melascula is moving it throughout her long body. She then attacks him with her Deadly Poison. Elizabeth then approaches Ban, the poison not affecting her, and uses Invigorate, neutralizing Melascula's poison in an instant. Suddenly, the several rock spikes shoots out the ground, that Melascula swiftly evade with serpentine movements. Melascula realizes that Diane is attacking her, then charges against the giant, but revealing it was a trap, Diane punches her and struck her harshly with the hammer right in the face. King then attacks her with Bumblebee. Melascula, overwhelmed, falls to the ground. In shock, Melascula plans to escape. Taking the chance, Elaine use Tempest Falls, making several tornadoes appear around Melascula, blocking her movements. Gowther then jumps and lands on top of Melascula's head, and uses Breaker Off, to disconnect Melascula's nerves, preventing her from moving for 10 seconds. Elizabeth then submit Melascula with Tranquilize, which dispells Melascula's hundred years-worth miasma, reducing the Commandment to her original form: a small poisonous snake. Merlin then catches her and puts her in a test tube for later, putting and end to the fight. Aftermath Meanwhile inside the Perfect Cube, a battle begins between the Sin of Wrath and the Sin of Pride References }} Navigation Category:Fights Category:Meliodas Fights Category:Ban Fights Category:Diane Fights Category:King Fights Category:Gowther Fights Category:Merlin Fights Category:Escanor Fights Category:Elizabeth Fights Category:Elaine Fights Category:Melascula Fights Category:Corand arc